new challenges
by alpha and omega s
Summary: the sequel to the first adventure, new dangers and enemies came to Jasper and Humphrey depends, Kate and her cubs to stop them, but a dark, ancient secret will be revealed, will be ready for whatever awaits
1. catching up

**The new challenges**

**It is the first chapter of this new sequel, I promise you that I will be the longest in the sequel, although I do not reach the same length as the duty of Humphrey, shall be about fifty chapters , I hope you enjoy it**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Light: "Well, have you ever heard of the guardian of hell " ask them

Humphrey : "I've never heard anything like that," I said

Kate : " I do not either ," I said

Light , " is an ancient legend , which runs parallel with the Curator " explain them

Humphrey : " I know the legend of the guardian , but as is the guardian of hell " ask him

Light: " legend , which appears on a keeper from hell appear against hand, this will be a terrifying force, and as the guardian is strengthened, this will be further strengthened , says its forces not will limit , they could overcome even the Great, who as the guardian role is to maintain balance and eliminate the guard for that because it puts the balance in favor of light, this fearsome being known as the guardian of hell "

Humphrey : Kate and I were both in shock, " the legends are true ," I asked

Light: " I do not know , but I think it best to tell you , as I mention the nightmare demon " to explain

Kate : " maybe just lied to fill us with fear," I suggested

Light: "If I thought so , so I said it was just a possibility, but if you did not lie , would be in serious trouble , because according to the legend maintains balance , but unlike you , he does by controlling , conquer the whole world and do as he pleases " explain them

Humphrey : " I will not take risks, speak with the Great morning , and if it becomes real, you have to be prepared," I said

Kate : " I think it's the best, but hopefully not real, really sounded like a monster ," I said worried

Light: " I hope you're right Kate ," I said

Kate : then we heard approaching the puppies , " not a word to anyone, until we are sure that this threat is real," I said seriously

Humphrey : " I agree , no need to scare anyone unnecessarily," I said

Light: " I will not say anything," I said

Kate : I nodded , and then saw our puppies come along with Daisy and Katie , " and you find out what is going on between Reiz and Daisy, and Nova and Katie " ask him

Humphrey : "If this morning , but I talk to them," I said

Kate : " I hope you have not been too hard on them ," I said

Humphrey : " I know I'm protective sometimes , but I also understand young love , remember that I love the most beautiful wolf at that age ," I said lovingly

Kate : " I fell in love and the most loving and handsome wolf " I said affectionately as she gave him a kiss

Humphrey smiled and we both share a kiss

Tristan: when we saw that my parents were in the middle of a kiss, " if they want to come back later," I said

Kate : split up when we listen to Tristan, "Quiet baby, pass , and we will draw dinner " I said

Puppies nodded and went into the cave

Humphrey : kick caribou and drag it to the middle of everyone, " enjoy it " I said smiling

Puppies smiled and began to eat

Humphrey : When we were satisfied I said, " it's late , it's time to sleep," I said

Kate " Katie , Daisy , the accompany their caves " ask them

Daisy : "Thank you, Kate ," I said smiling

Katie nodded smiling

Kate : " I'll be back " Humphrey said affectionately , as he licked her cheek

Humphrey : "Careful ," I said affectionately

Kate : " I'll have it ," I said smiling , then all three left the cave, as we went down the slope toward the cave Katie told them , " by the way I found out what happened between you and Nova and Reiz "

Katie : "These fine with that lady ," I asked a little nervous because I play the theme

Kate : " completely , I am very happy to see how happy they are next to each other" I said affectionately

Daisy : " Thanks Kate ," he said smiling

Katie : "If thank you very much " I said cheerful

Kate : I smiled and I said , " nothing" then continue walking until we got to the cave and Katie

Katie : " Thanks for joining me , but one living below you ," I said smiling

Kate : " I know so, but it gave me the opportunity to speak with you," I said smiling

Daisy : " Katie tomorrow " I said

Katie : " Daisy tomorrow " I said, smiling , in these few days Daisy had become my best friend

Daisy : Kate kept walking until you reach the cave of my parents

Niky : Daisy was waiting when suddenly note that came with Kate , "Hi honey," I said sweetly

Daisy : "Hi Mom," I said cheerfully as I hugged

Niky : when we broke the hug I said smiling, " enter the cave , have to talk to Kate"

Daisy : "Okay Mom," I said , nodding

Kate : I saw entered the cave and then headed to Niky , " as you state, while we do not talk ," I said

Niky : "Well , all quite normal" I said

Kate : "If I missed that word in my life long ago, but I'm not complaining is more like" I said cheerfully

Niky : " I guess , you really have a very exciting life ," I said

Kate : "It is true," I said, nodding

Niky : " I ask you a question" ask him

Kate : " It is clear that " ask him

Niky : " to what you hear and Reiz Daisy " ask him

Kate : "If I found out later on , but I'm happy for them," he said

Niky : " I'm glad to hear it, too, am glad for Daisy" I said smiling

Kate : look at the sky and noticed that it was getting late, " see you later , Humphrey and puppies are waiting for me " I said

Niky : " take care, talk to you later " I said smiling

Kate : I nodded and started to walk back to the cave of Humphrey and myself, when I get to the cave saw the puppies were playing with Humphrey , which made me smile , "I thought as I went to bed " I said playfully

Humphrey , " and was supposed , but they convinced me to play some more ," I said smiling

Kate : I smiled and said , "It's very easy to convince affection "

Humphrey : " I can not tell you not to you " I said smiling les

Kate : I returned the smile and licked her cheek , and then I went to the puppies and told them , " it's time to go to sleep "

Silver : "Five more minutes please " I asked

Kate : I saw how others looked at us with pleading face , then look Humphrey , "I think five minutes would not hurt us ," I said smiling

Humphrey : I saw puppies smiled and ran towards us to keep playing

Kate : after twenty minutes cubs finally had fallen asleep from exhaustion, " certainly have a lot of energy ," I said as he caught his breath

Humphrey : " I know," I said, nodding , "although we can hardly bring our training step ," I said

Kate : " you expected six puppies are full of energy and was a long day ," I said smiling

Humphrey : "It is true," I said, nodding

Kate : " I think it 's time for a rest ," I said with a yawn

Humphrey nodded and settled the puppies in the bed of leaves , and then settled around, but just note that if we change , " have grown a lot," I said

Kate : " I know, I believe that soon we will have to make their own beds ," I said

Humphrey : " I know, but I will miss this time," I said sadly

Kate : " me too , but this is part of parenting, one day they will leave the cave, and we'll be just us two ," I said with a little sadness

Humphrey : "it is true , but it's not so bad at least we'll both " I said lovingly

Kate : "You 're right," I said giving him a kiss , " also will not have to worry about that in some time "

Humphrey : "It is true , we have to do is enjoy the time with them," he said smiling

Kate : I smiled and said , "Goodnight Love"

Humphrey : " you rest beautiful " I said lovingly , then we were both fast asleep

Kate : I woke up early the next morning , when I look around me note that all were asleep , except for Nova that was not in the cave, " where is " ask me , I lift careful not to wake anyone , and walk out of the cave , when I looked around , I saw him coming down the slope, in silence began to follow until I saw entered the cave Katie , I chuckled and I peek through the entrance and I could see Katie and very loving Nova, smiled and went back to my cave, when you reach the cave saw Humphrey waiting at the entrance, " good morning love," I said affectionately

Humphrey : "good beautiful day," I said gently , " have you seen Nova accident" asks

Kate : "He went to the lake to get some water," I said

Humphrey : 's look for a moment and said calmly , " seriously tell me where it is, you know that when someone is lying to me"

Kate : " I forgot that skill was " I thought, "went to the cave of Katie ," I said

Humphrey , " that for " I asked confused

Kate : " perhaps for the same reason we were going to my cave when we were puppies " he said with a small smile

Humphrey : I laughed a bit of those memories , " anyway I do not like coming off without notifying " I said

Kate : I sighed, and said , " I know it's not right, but do not be so hard on the " I told

Humphrey nodded and said , "Okay "

Kate : I smiled and then look at the sky , I noticed it was too early , " I think it's a little early to wake the puppies " I said

Humphrey , " is true, but party uses to get breakfast , if you can sleep a little longer ," I said smiling

Kate : " Thanks" I said as I let out a small yawn

Humphrey : " lies " I said affectionately told him lick her cheek while

Kate : I nodded and lay down on the bed of leaves falling asleep almost immediately

Humphrey : I saw how she slept , smiled and left the cave, when you get in front of the cave Katie , took a quick look and can see both asleep next to each other in that moment I had a flashback of Kate and I when we were young , smiled and kept walking towards the valley, after a few minutes is now back with a fairly large caribou, when passing in front of the cave Katie , I saw that both were still asleep , I wanted to leave as some more but breakfast would be lost , when I approached them carefully and gently push to awaken

Nova: I let out a yawn and look at me, to see what was next to Katie , which made me smiled , but almost immediately I felt someone watching us when I stay icy turn to see it was my dad

Katie : When I woke up I saw Nova sitting next to me , smiled and licked her cheek

Nova: I motioned for him to look across

Katie : I understood what he meant and look straight ahead , and stayed frozen when I saw them both staring Humphrey , " good b- s - d- day Mr. " I said nervously

Nova: " good b- , d- days, P - Daddy" will equally nervous

Humphrey : I laughed through his teeth and told them , " we are going to miss breakfast "

Nova: both nodded and watched as he left the cave

Katie : When you left the cave both let go a sigh of relief , " I thought it was going to bother us ," I said

Nova: " I know, and because I go out of the cave without telling them ," I said

Katie : " thankfully did not," I said smiling

Nova: " true " I told him , smiling , " is certainly better go ," I said

Katie : " I agree ," I said , nodding

Humphrey : when I get to the cave I saw Kate and the other puppies sleeping peacefully , I wanted to let them sleep a little longer, but wanted to say goodbye before going to see the Great, "Honey it's time to wake up" I said affectionately as she nibbled his ear left

Kate : I laughed at the feeling, when I opened my eyes I saw Humphrey at me with a smile , "Hello love," I said as I gave him a quick kiss

Humphrey : When we broke the kiss I said, " I think we should wake the other puppies "

Kate : I nodded and we both began to wake the others , when everyone was awake , we saw Nova and Katie enter the cave

Humphrey : "We will have breakfast, then I have to say something to everyone," I said

Everyone nodded and started for breakfast , when they finished all the pups looked at Humphrey to know he had to say

Silver: " Dad goes " ask him

Humphrey : " I wanted to tell you that I have to leave today and will not return until the evening " I said

Hope: " where are you going " I asked curious

Humphrey : " I have to talk about a big important issue," he said

Tristan: "Good luck," I said

Humphrey : " Thanks Tristan" I said, smiling , " I'll see tonight," I said

Star: "Careful ," I said as she hugged

Humphrey : " I'll have it " I said

Kate : I approached Humphrey and gave him a kiss, " be careful seriously, and do not do anything stupid," I said lovingly

Humphrey : "hare my best shot ," he said smiling

Kate : I chuckled

Humphrey : "goodbye" I said as I licked her cheek , then I concentrate to heaven

Kate : We watched as disappeared for some reason had a bad feeling , "I hope I do not pass anything," I said to myself

Humphrey : When I get to heaven I saw that everything was as usual , walk to where you live the Great, when I saw him get serious

The Great: " I was waiting for Humphrey, and to come ," I said seriously

Humphrey , " then it is real" ask him

**¿What the Great answer?, ¿What more adventures await them Humphrey and his family?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


	2. the truth

**The new challenges**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, sorry I took so long to update this story, I've had too many jobs at the University**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey , " then it is real" ask him

The Great: " I'm not entirely sure, but I know that something happened the same day that you turned Guardian " explain

Humphrey : " happened " ask him

The Great: "is something that happened in hell, I'm not sure it is, but any changes there in that moment" he explains

Humphrey : "There is no way of investigating " ask him

The Great: " I can not do anything , you know I can not leave the sky, but you can go using Scoot and Toocs , but be warned it is a very dangerous place," I said

Humphrey : " I guess all that hate is beyond me " I said

The Great: " Not only that, your soul is very valuable in charge at that place will do everything to convince you to stay there" alert

Humphrey : "I doubt I can do it" I said

The Great: " do not trust you , tempt others is its specialization" I said seriously

Humphrey : " I'll keep that in mind," I said, nodding

The Great: "certainly send him my regards" I said

Humphrey , " that " I asked confused

The Great: "quiet understand later" I said

Humphrey nodded and return to Jasper

The Great: " good luck" I whispered

Humphrey : as soon as I started looking back at Scoot and Toocs not take long to find the scent of Toocs , I followed him for a while until you reach a lake somewhat apart from the pack, he was looking at her reflection and seemed very thoughtful , " are you okay " I asked as I approached

Toocs : " yeah, I was just very thoughtful ," I said while looking at the lake

Humphrey , " on which " asks

Toocs : I sighed and told him , " I've made over many evils in the past, thousands have died because of me , and have made great atrocities , and no matter what I do this because I will continue a lifetime "

Humphrey : look at him with pity, certainly had done terrible things in the past, but it was not his fault , I put my leg over his shoulder, and said , " I know you're full of guilt and regret , and nothing you do change what you ever did , but gave you another chance, and you must take advantage also look forward life continues , and must continue with it, " I said with a small smile at the end

Toocs : smiled and said , "thank you"

Humphrey : "It is nothing," he said smiling

Toocs " certainly were looking for me " I asked curious

Humphrey : "in fact if you need Scoot and help me with something," I said

Toocs : "Sure, you know that would help you no matter what, you need " I asked

Humphrey : " I need to go to hell," I said

Toocs " except that, I'll help you not to go there ," I said seriously

Humphrey : " I really need to go there , I have to check something ," I said seriously

Toocs : " you do not know how dangerous it is there," I said seriously

Humphrey : "It is true I do not know , but do not underestimate me" I said

Toocs : " I would not, not again," I said, nodding , " but I'm sure that if my father were to find out much bother " to explain

Humphrey : " in fact he was the one who suggested me" I said

Toocs " that" I said surprised, " something really bad must have happened ," I said to myself with concern

Humphrey : " then you say " ask him

Toocs : "If my father said , something really must be going there, I'll help you " I said

Humphrey : " thanks , now we must look to Scoot " I said

Scoot : "It is not necessary ," I said as I walked out of the bushes

Toocs : " how long have you been there," ask him

Scoot : " enough , I was looking for when listening to your conversation with Humphrey " explain

Humphrey , " then we will ," I said

Scoot Toocs and nodded and approached Humphrey

Scoot , " a warning , it is very likely that you do not like what really there" I said

Humphrey : "No matter , I have to find out the truth ," I said seriously

Toocs : both nodded and transport it to hell , " we " I said

Humphrey : I looked around and saw that we were in a sort of very large cavern had poles fire and lava lakes in various parts , but what caught my attention was several small wolves, but with demon wings

" Well, well , look who we have here " a voice echoed everywhere

Scoot : " knows we're here," I said

Humphrey : "Who knows we're here ," I asked , but suddenly I saw a very beautiful wolf in red coat , with dark brown eyes

" It 's like having visitors to vary " said the wolf , walking around , Humphrey , " not bad , for a mortal ," he said as he watched the wolf

Humphrey : " who are you " ask him

He laughed slightly , " I have many name, but I know I like Diabla " she said smiling

A/N(sorry I did not find good traction for diabla)

Humphrey : " Diabla " ask him

Diabla: "Yes, the queen of hell, the lady of darkness " he said , then looked at Humphrey with a smile and said, "and am the mother of Scoot and Toocs "

Humphrey : "THAT " surprised yell , " is your mother " ask disbelief

Scoot : "If she is our mother," I said calmly

Humphrey , " and thought that nothing could surprise me ," I said to myself

Diabla , " that 's what they do in hell " ask them

Humphrey : " Ever heard of the guardian of hell " ask him

Diabla : I was very serious when I heard , " you know about the " I asked

Humphrey : " almost nothing , I come to find out if it's true "

Diabla , "It 's true, is terribly true," I said

Humphrey : " You are here intone " ask him

Diabla " if down there " I said while pointing to a deep hole

Humphrey : " I can see " ask him

Diabla , "You 're crazy , it's very dangerous," I said seriously

Humphrey , " as if that has stopped me before," I said as I jumped into the hole, but when I did there was a kind of barrier that will not let me go , " happened " I asked confused

Diabla " is a barrier that I did, to prevent escape of hell " to explain

Humphrey : " then you can not get away from here " ask him

Diabla : " I'm not sure , I can always keep his forces not to exceed mine, but increasingly is becoming stronger" explain

Humphrey : " you 're so strong " ask him

Diabla: "much more than you, unless The Great" to explain

Humphrey: I gulped with concern "if it released all would order" said

Diabla " probably" told

Humphrey : I sighed and said , "Thanks for the information, it is time to go "

Diabla , " because you do not stay a little longer " I told him seductively , as I walked slowly towards the

Humphrey : " we really have to go now , thanks for the information," I said calmly

Diabla "We can have some fun , just you and me " I said with a wink , just as he was in front

Humphrey : " I'm sorry but I have a mate " I said

Diabla " not have to know ," I said as I approached the point that our noses were inches from touching

Humphrey : " I'm not cheating ," I said as I walked away seriously

Diabla , "You know I could give you any stuff you want if you stay " I said with a smile

Humphrey : " I already have everything I want ," I said as he started to walk away with Scoot and Toocs

Scoot : " You know I do not give up so easy, right " I asked him

Humphrey : "No matter what you say or do , there's no way to convince me to stay," I said calmly

Diabla : smiled and said , " if you go, you'll never know what happened to your father "

Humphrey : I stopped short when I mention my father , " that talk " I asked

Diabla " soon leave his world," they said smiling

Humphrey : "If you hurt him I 'll finish you myself" I growled angrily

Diabla , "I 'll do anything you are not , but are ill, their days are numbered," I said calmly

Humphrey : "sick of it " I asked worried

Diabla " stay and I'll tell you not only that , but also what curare " I said, smiling wickedly

Humphrey : I fell thoughtful, could not let my father died, but he was still the danger of the guardian of hell, and if not defeated , there will be thousands of dead

Scoot : Toocs look and saw that he nodded , both closer to Humphrey and told our mother, "Goodbye mother " then transported us back to Jasper

Diabla " wait " I said, but it was gone , " so close " growled

Meanwhile in Jasper

Humphrey , " because they did that," I said, annoyed them

Scoot : "We could not run the risk that you 'll stay there," I said seriously

Humphrey , " but my dad " I said sadly

Toocs " all reaches them on time, sooner or later, is the cycle of life," I said

Humphrey : look down sadly

Scoot : " Humphrey do not feel bad , if you can revise your dad , if you have a disease I can detect , and might even get a cure," I said encouragingly

Humphrey smiled and said , " Thanks , I'll tell my dad to see you later, but only to tell him that is a common medical review , so do not worry "

Scoot : " I'll be waiting ," I said

Humphrey nodded and I said , " see you later " I said

Toocs : and we both said goodbye as he left, when he was out of earshot , I turned to Scoot , "note worried mom " I said seriously

Scoot : "If also note , that being should be able to put it very well ," I said seriously

Toocs : " you think you 're ready Humphrey " ask him

Scoot : "If all the legend is true , as I know your basement the answer " I said seriously

Toocs : sigh , "is what she feared " I said sadly

Scoot , " but had already taken certain precautions," he said with a small smile

Toocs " puppies " ask him

Scoot : " I noticed " ask him

Toocs : " I knew since I saw but Humphrey knows what you did " ask him

Scoot : I shook my head , " I do not know, if I had asked I would have been banned from the start ," I said

Toocs : "sooner or later found out ," I said

Scoot : I sighed and told him , " I know "

Toocs " kill you when he finds out " I said worried

Scoot " will not, is not, but it certainly bothered me," I said sadly

Toocs : " think what you did is right " ask him

Scoot : " more than adequate , necessary," I said

Meanwhile Humphrey

Humphrey : I was looking for my parents , and had reviewed the golf course but were not there, were also reviewed other places where they like to hang out but nothing, and I was starting to worry , " may be in his cave " I thought, though it was unlikely they liked to be busy and active , when you reach your cave saw Mom , watching the scenery, let out a sigh of relief and I approach them , "Hi mom ," I said smiling

Moon: "Hi son," I said, smiling , as I approached hug , " Good to see you ," I said

Humphrey : " I regret not having spent so much time with you , I've been very busy," I said apologetically

Moon: " okay, I understand , a leader of the largest herd of Jasper is not easy ," I said smiling

Humphrey : I smiled , but I ask, " And where's Daddy"

Moon: "It is in the cave , has felt a bit weak these days , but it should only be a counter cold " I said calmly

Humphrey : I worry when he said , " I go ," I asked

Moon: "Sure honey, but if you are asleep do not wake him ," I said sweetly

Humphrey nodded and silently between

Blaze: I just waking up when I see Humphrey entering the cave , "Hello son " I said cheerful

Humphrey : "Hi daddy, how you feel " you ask

Blaze: " I'm fine , just a little exhausted is nothing serious," I said calmly

Humphrey : " if you can check you Scoot , very intelligent, sure to make you feel better ," I said , to try to convince

Blaze: " I do not want to be a bother for him, plus I'm sure he has more important things to do " I said

Humphrey , " he actually offered to check on the family, said it was counter cold season , and a review would be nice ," I lied

Blaze: I thought for a moment and said , "Of course , a review would do me good ," I said as I stood

Humphrey nodded and they both left the cave

Moon: "Feel better honey," I asked Blaze

Blaze: "not much , but we'll see Scoot , to do me a quick review " I said

Moon: "Okay , see you later , I was meeting Eve to hang out ," I said smiling

Blaze: " have fun " I said sweetly

Moon: both share a kiss and went their separate ways

Humphrey : we got to the cave and Scoot few minutes

Scoot : "hello Blaze" greets

Blaze: "Hi Scoot " I said politely

Scoot : "ahead" I said

Blaze nodded and enter the cave

Humphrey : I sat and waited outside the cave , after nearly an hour I could scoot out , "everything is fine " I asked hopefully

Scoot : I sighed and said sadly , " not quite, like I have bad news "

**¿What are the bad news?, ¿What will Humphrey, now that you know the truth about the guardian of hell? , ¿What are the steps to be taken Scoot?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews how you think the story so far**


	3. one day with Dad

**The new challenges**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Scoot : I sighed and said sadly , " not quite, like I have bad news "

Humphrey : "having" asked with concern

Scoot " is a rare disease , too weird , do not know how to treat it," I said sadly

Humphrey : look down sadly , " how long it is ," I asked

Scoot : "I estimate between eight months and a year," I said

Humphrey : I will go down with sadness

Blaze: I left the cave, Scoot had already told me everything , look and saw Humphrey very sad , "do not be sad child," I said

Humphrey : "As I will not be sad , you're going to die," I said with a few tears in my eyes

Blaze: " we all had our time ," I said in a low tone

Humphrey : "There is nothing I can do " I asked Scoot

Scoot : " I'm afraid you can not, do not go to heaven for him because he will have died naturally, and you can not use your ability to heal others , and that you would die if you did " explain

Humphrey : " are you sure you die " you ask

Scoot , " both you and I know how that skill works , all you do is pass the damage the other to you, and thanks to your ability to heal quickly, disappears in a few seconds, but your skills will not save you from that disease, only delayed by a year or two " to explain

Blaze: " I would not do well , you're too important to the herd and the world ," I said in a serious tone

Humphrey : look at the floor sadly

Blaze: " do not be sad , I already lived my life, I know it will be hard , but you have to go on without me , you've done well ," I said

Humphrey , " and it was very difficult, but I will not part with you , not again ," I said

Blaze: " I will never leave you , and you know , you know better than anyone that there is after death , just promise me you will visit from time to time," I said smiling

Humphrey : I shook my head , " I'll promise anything , I'll find a cure , I do not care where I have to go, 'll find her ," I said firmly

Scoot : "there is still one year , we may find a cure ," I said

Blaze: I smiled , I felt a renewed hope

Scoot : " I promise I will do both my best to find a cure , but I need you to come to my cave Blaze once every two weeks to review it," I said

Blaze: " I will without fail " I said

Humphrey : "If you need anything to make or find the cure , count on me " I said

Scoot : "thanks, but remember you have a larger issue between legs " I said seriously

Humphrey : " I know," I said seriously

Blaze: "what " you ask

Humphrey : " a new danger , but like no other I have faced before," I said seriously

Blaze: "If anyone can with it , it's you ," I said confidently

Humphrey smiled and said , " Thanks Dad"

Blaze : "It is the truth," I said, smiling , " I can certainly ask them to keep my condition secret " I asked

Humphrey : " I think mom should know ," I said

Blaze: I shook my head , " I want to spend good time with her, and she 'd better not worry about my condition " to explain

Humphrey nodded in understanding , " it's okay I promise you " I said

Blaze: "thank you son " I said smiling

Humphrey : " I charge much finding the cure" told Scoot "

Scoot : " trust me 'll do my best," he said smiling

Humphrey nodded and went to my dad, " take care, and do not make great efforts , I have to go find Kate" I said

Blaze: " I will son , see you later " I said

Humphrey nodded and went looking for Kate, only later ten minutes to find it, but I was spending the day with her friends, " I guess I can tell you later," I thought to myself, did not want to hurt your fun , "maybe I can go play with the puppies " I thought, the most likely place where the valley would be serious so I decided to start looking there

Meanwhile in the eastern forest

Silver: Nova was looking for , to see if he wanted me to slip into trunk , Hope you had asked if I had seen , and he said he had seen heading toward the eastern forest with Katie , after searching for a while, I saw him walking Katie , "Nova" call you

Nova: was enjoying a walk with Katie , when suddenly I heard someone calling me , look where the voice came closer and saw Silver , "hello brother " I said cheerful

Katie : "Hi Silver " greets

Silver: " hello to the two" greet

Nova: "you are doing brother " ask him

Silver: "I was searching, I was wondering if you wanted to go sledding slide with me" I asked

Nova: " I'd go , but I'm on a ride with Katie right now," I said

Silver: " but every week we slip into winter" I said

Nova: "sorry brother will be next week ," I said

Silver: I sighed sadly and said " okay, will then"

Nova: " see you later " I said as I continued my walk with Katie

Silver: I sighed again and started walking aimlessly , not knowing what to do , I had nothing planned for today

Humphrey : when I was going through the woods on the way to Silver Valley saw walking with his head down, " that 's wrong son ," I asked as I sat beside him

Silver: I sat next to him " it's nothing dad " I told him as he put on a fake smile

Humphrey : I look for a second and said , "no need to use me my skills , to know you're lying " I saw hung his head in shame , " I want to help but can not do it unless you tell me what happens," I said with a low tone , but comforting

Silver: " Nova is before we played every day, but now he spends all the time with Katie " explain

Humphrey : I understand your problem nodded , " I know that Nova besides being your brother is my best friend , but right now the most important thing for him is Katie " explain

Silver: " but because perhaps he did it " ask him

Humphrey : " they fell in love , is one of the most beautiful feelings there , that's why I want to be together all the time" to explain

Silver: " but I had to forget about the family" asks

Humphrey : " Do not say anything, even the whole family wants to " explain

Silver: " I do not understand ," I said as she shook her head

Humphrey : " when you find that special someone you will understand ," I said with affection

Silver: only sighed sadly

Humphrey : "because you will not play with your sister or your friends " he suggested

Silver: "They are busy, or playing a game that I do not also like Nova each week and I slipped sleigh so he had no plans " will explain

Humphrey nodded in understanding , "what if going to slide down the two sleigh " I offered

Silver: " I'd much " I said while smiling

Humphrey smiled and said , " then we will find a good sled and a hill to slide "

Silver: "We will ," I said cheerfully

Humphrey : both smiled and I headed to a nearby hill

Silver: as we walked we were looking for a good crust to slide , I suddenly saw something in the corner of my eye when I went to check out I saw it was a trunk that was down a bit and this was half broken, "perfect" told me myself with excitement , I grabbed it with my teeth and started to pull , but not broken , after a while pulling a few seconds I let go while breathing heavily

Humphrey : I approached where Silver was and I said, " Good crust , need help to get it out "

Silver: I nodded as he tried to catch his breath

Humphrey: I smiled and took the bark with my teeth, but when the lift, I saw up the entire trunk, and leave again in its original place, "seems to go was not yet fully released" I said surprised

Silver: " I could not rightly take " I said to myself

Humphrey : walk to where the bark was attached to the trunk , and with a kick I could break without much difficulty , then grabbed the bark and kick without much difficulty

Silver: both continue up the hill until we reached the top of this

Humphrey : I put the crust on the floor and said excitedly , " all aboard "

Silver: smiled and jump into the crust

Humphrey : I smiled and goes behind Silver , "ready " I asked

Silver: "ahead" I said excitedly

Humphrey nodded and push the trunk with my leg to start moving in a few seconds we are down at high speed

Silver: was excited as he got off , I felt like my heart was beating faster and faster

Humphrey : "Ready for a little trick " you ask

Silver: I nodded excitedly

Humphrey smiled and turned to bark used as a stone ramp, and within seconds we were airborne

Silver: "Amazing ," I said excitedly as we were in the air

Humphrey : shortly after we landed on the floor hard on the floor, still gliding several meters when the bark stopped asking, " what you think "

Silver : "It was amazing ," I said even with heart racing

Humphrey : " want to slide again " ask him

Silver: " yes please " I said nodding

Humphrey : "then go" I said, smiling , as he picked up the crust and we started up the hill again, after a few hours of landslides saw it was already dusk , " I think it's time to return to the cave ," I told Silver

Silver: " one last slip , please," I asked

Humphrey : " let's go to the cave and surely your mother and we are waiting " I said

Silver: I sighed in disappointment

Humphrey : I laughed through his teeth and said , "Okay one last slip , but then we would go to the cave "

Silver: I smiled and nodded

Humphrey : glide after one last time, both went to the cave

Meanwhile not far from where they were Silver and Humphrey

Kate , " Humphrey already delayed too long ," I thought with concern , " I hope you have not done anything stupid," I told myself , while waiting in the cave that puppies return after several minutes listening to two wolves approaching, when I peek through the entrance I saw it was Humphrey and Silver up the hill while they laughed , which made me smile

Silver: "That trick was great," he excitedly told my dad as we climbed

Humphrey , " and that I have some better tricks" he said smiling

Silver: "someday I can show the " ask him

Humphrey : "Of course ," I said smiling

Kate : I approached the two and asked them , "what your day "

Silver: "Okay, Dad and I slipped sledding all afternoon," I said cheerfully

Kate : " I'm glad you had fun , now go inside I have some things to talk privately with your father," I said affectionately

Silver: I nodded and enter the cave

Kate : "When he was in the cave I went to Humphrey, " is real " ask him

Humphrey : I sighed and said , " unfortunately yes, and by the reaction of Large and Diabla , is very powerful "

Kate " feared that," I said with a sigh

Humphrey : " Do not worry love, protect all " I said confidently

Kate : " I know you will, but if this threat is too much even for you " I said with concern

Humphrey : " find a way to overcome it ," I said

Kate : " I certainly would," I said with a small smile

Humphrey : I licked her cheek and said , "Do not worry about it , no matter how strong they smite "

Kate : " I have confidence that it will," I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey : "Thank you my love ," I said lovingly

Kate : "It better go in , other than puppies should not go back ," I said lovingly

Humphrey nodded and they both walked to the cave

**¿What happens to Guardian of Hell?, ¿** **Humphrey will be able to face it?, ¿Scoot Found the cure for Blaze?, ¿What will happen to Silver?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story until now**

**Thank you Lord . SSV that let me use their OC Kaiser**


	4. training begins

**The new challenges**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal the next day after the anniversary of the facts (A / N, to better understand hereafter is advisable to read the second chapter of anniversary)

Humphrey: the next morning I wake up before the sun came up, I could hardly sleep had too many things to think about, the guardian of hell, my father, and my pups, I sighed and gently lift me without waking Kate, and walk to the entrance, but first check that the puppies were well, I saw that everyone was accommodated in the leaf litter, but barely fit, "as they grow fast," I said to myself, "I guess I'll have to make beds individual "thought, then I went to the entrance and sat watching the scenery, but I was too busy thinking about how to do the training of puppies," the main thing is to develop virtue "I said to myself, I spend an hour until the sun finally peeked through the mountains at that time had already planned how I was going to train them, "are some interesting months," I said to myself

Kate: I woke up to feel the sunshine on my face, blink a few times, and look at me to see Humphrey, but I saw he was not, I looked around and saw that the puppies were still peacefully asleep, when look for the entry Humphrey saw watching the sunrise, quietly got up and walk to the "good morning love, enjoying the view," I asked

Humphrey: look back and saw Kate walking towards me, smiled and lovingly said, "good morning love"

Kate: i licked her cheek and sat down beside her, "you thought," I asked

Humphrey: "As you know I just was not enjoying the view," I asked with a playful smile

Kate: "because I know you, I know I like you right now to think clearly," I said affectionately

Humphrey: "It is true, I was thinking how to train puppies" I said

Kate: "I mean, I know neither hope this, but will ultimately be for their good," I said

Humphrey: the look with a look of surprise and asked, "what"

Kate: "I think about it, we are not always for them, and with those skills, we know they will be safe, and will use them for good" to explain

Humphrey: "I had not seen that, but you're right," I said, nodding

Kate: I smiled and asked, "and what is the plan for today"

Humphrey, "to see that each puppy has to develop under specific, I train them separately, one day at each," he explains

Kate: I nodded and asked him, "I'll help you"

Humphrey: "during training give thee saying" I told

Kate: I nodded and told him, "I think we need to tell others to help us with certain duties of the pack," I said

Humphrey: "It is true, in this most important time for the puppies are" I said nodding

Kate: "I take care of it, you go starting the training," I said

Humphrey nodded and said playfully, "have breakfast first"

Kate: I chuckled and said, "It's true, I forgot about it"

Humphrey: "I'll go hunt something right back" he said smiling

Kate: "Okay I'm puppies waking" I said nodding

Humphrey nodded and went out to the hunting grounds, where I found the hunting party, "good morning" to be greeted

Hutch: "good morning" he said smiling

Humphrey: "mind if I join the hunting party" ask them

Candu "at all, whether we would be better if you can joins us" I said

Humphrey: all nodded and got ready to hunt

Hutch: "What's the game plan" you ask

Humphrey: "Scar, Candu and Esteban will attract the caribou to the center of the valley, while Hutch and Claw will be waiting at the sides, and pass them when they attack, I'll wait in the center and will capture the most able" I instructed them

The five nodded and went to their positions

Humphrey: after ten minutes and had captured the breakfast of the pack, "which is all" I said smiling

Hutch: "Thanks, I'll go for help to carry all the caribou feeding zone" I said

Humphrey: "Okay, take care of others while returning caribou Hutch" ordered them while picking a caribou for my family

Kate: after several minutes I heard Humphrey came and saw that shortly after I enter the cave, "because you so long" I asked curious

Humphrey: "I was helping the hunting party" will explain

Kate: I nodded, "need help" I asked

Humphrey: "Do not worry, I can" I said, smiling, as he began to pull the caribou towards the center of the cave, "good morning" greet puppies

Nova: "good morning dad" he said smiling

Hope: "good morning" I said cheerful

Silver: "good morning" I said while yawning

Kate: "go to breakfast" I said, I saw the puppies nodded and approached the caribou

Reiz: finished breakfast when you ask, "how will the training"

Humphrey: "will be mostly psychological, but will have a physical part" explain them

Star: "when we will start," I asked

Humphrey: "today, but I dedicate one day of you" explain them

Tristan: "you mean you will train one of us today, and tomorrow another" I asked me get this straight

Humphrey: "exactly like that, except the physical training that will all together" explain them

Silver: "when will the physical training" asked curious

Humphrey: "once a week, when you finish a training cycle" they explain

Hope: "cycle" I asked confused

Humphrey: "cycle be when everyone is trained once this week" they explain, "who want to start training today with" ask them

All puppies were silent

Humphrey: "Not all the time" joke, "as you did not choose, his mother will choose who starts" I told them

Kate: "One moment" I said confused, I could see as I looked at the puppies have made that pretty face, look and saw Humphrey was chuckling, "pay me later" I thought, look at the puppies and I had an idea, "I think I touched leave it to chance, thinking a number from 1 to 10 and who guesses started today" I said

Hope: "three" I said nervously

Kate: I shook my head, making Hope let out a sigh of relief

Star: "ten" I said calmly

Kate: I went back to shake his head

Reiz: "nine" I said a little nervous

Kate: "no" I said smiling

Silver: "six" I said confidently

Kate: I shook my head, "next" I said

Tristan: "five" I said nervous

Kate: "Nova you follow" I said

Nova: I thought for a moment and said, "Two"

Kate: "no, it's your turn again," I said to Hope

Nova: I let out a sigh of relief knowing that I had saved, and that could only be between Hope, Star, Reiz, Silver

Hope: I was nervous and I said "one"

Kate: I shook my head again, causing him to drop a big sigh of relief, that made me chuckle

Star: "four" I said a little nervous

Kate: "no, you were saved," I said with a smile

Reiz: "eight" I said

Kate: "no, it was seven I touch Tristan sorry" I said

Tristan sighed with disappointment

Nova: "sorry bro" I said before he left the cave to look for Katie

Reiz "luck brother" I said as I went to look for Daisy

Silver: "see you later" I said as Hope, Star and I went to look for our friends to play

Tristan: "Goodbye" sighed sadly

Humphrey: "Do not worry son, it will not be so hard," I said

Tristan: "Yes, but I wanted to go play with my brothers and friends," I said sadly

Humphrey: I smiled, he knew he had the personality of a playful omega, "if you try, I promise I'll let the afternoon" I offered

Tristan: "seriously" I said cheerful

Humphrey: "you know I keep my word," he said smiling

Tristan: "then I will strive much," I said with determination

Humphrey: I chuckled and said, "We will"

Tristan nodded and started following

Kate: "I'll take care of alphas issues today, but if you need me just find me" I said

Humphrey: "Okay, see you later, I love you" I said as I gave him a quick kiss

Kate: "I love you too, and soft start please" I asked

Humphrey: "Do not worry, I'll be gentle" I told

Kate: I nodded and approached Tristan, "you do well in training, and if you want to rest Do not be afraid to tell your father," I said with affection

Tristan: "All right, thanks mom" I said smiling

Humphrey: then we both took separate paths

Tristan: "where are we going" I asked as we walked curious

Humphrey: "outside the territory, we need a calm place to train," he explains

Tristan nodded and kept walking

Humphrey: after a while of walking we reached the middle of a forest sufficiently calm and peaceful, "this place is perfect" I said as I stopped

Tristan: I stopped and sat down beside me, "was a long walk," I said a little tired

Humphrey: I chuckled and said, "yes it was"

Tristan: "as my training is going to be" I asked curiously

Humphrey: "As you should develop virtue is patience we will focus on that," I said

Tristan: "we do first" ask him

Humphrey: "It will be a very simple exercise, first I want you to sit and relax," I told

Tristan nodded and did

Humphrey: "What we do is try to let the mind blank" will explain

Tristan nodded and closed my eyes, try to let my mind go blank, but it was hard all I wanted to do was go play with my friends

Humphrey: after a few hours I said, "time is not that difficult," but when did not answer me look at my hand and saw him asleep, "will be more difficult than I thought," I sighed, "Tristan wakes up" I said fondly as he moved

Tristan: "that we're done," I said half awake

Humphrey: I laughed through his teeth and said, "If we're done, you can go play with your friends"

Tristan: I smiled, "Thanks Dad," I said cheerfully

Humphrey: "go with the territory awaits you" I said

Tristan nodded and they both started walking back to the territory

Humphrey: bequeath the territory when I said, "go get your friends, but back before dark," I said

Tristan: "if Dad," I said with a nod before running off to find my friends

Humphrey: I saw walked away, "now I have to look at Nova" I said to myself, and did not want to keep secrets deserved to know the truth, after several minutes looking for him, I saw him playing with Katie, Reiz and Daisy, "hola "greet as I approached the

"Hi Dad," said Nova as much Reiz

Daisy: "hello sir" greet him with respect

Katie: "Hi Humphrey" greet him with confidence

Humphrey: "they do" ask them curious

Reiz: "We were playing hide and seek," I said

Humphrey: "Well, it seems that amused" I smiled them

Nova: "this is, that such training Tristan" ask him

Humphrey: "there goes" I said with a sigh, "by the way I can talk to you and Katie in private," I asked

Nova: both looked at each other and started to follow

Humphrey: We walked until we reached a secluded place

Nova: "what dad" I asked curious

Humphrey: "You remember the stories I told you and your brothers, about the adventures I had with your mother," ask him

Nova: "of course, are amazing stories," I said, nodding

Humphrey: "I remember what happened in the stories when I get mad" ask him

Nova: "If I remember, you lost control and attacks all bad guys" I said nodding

Humphrey: "I was a danger to all, could barely control myself" I said sadly

Nova: "because you play the song" I asked

Humphrey: I sighed and said sadly, "Scoot said I also run the risk of losing control"

Nova: "t-that" prompted disbelief

Humphrey: "sorry son" I said sadly

Nova: "I hurt those I want" he asked in disbelief

Humphrey: "I know it's a fear you can always chase, but achieve control, and will teach you how, it's a promise that I do," I said with safety

Katie: "So you mean losing control" ask him

Humphrey: "It's a curse that has been my family, if one gets to be very angry, lose control of oneself and is only the wildest part" to explain

Katie: "how bad is" ask him

Humphrey: "I lost control a few times, and finish killing more than a dozen wolves" I said sadly

Nova: " but never hurt your loved ones" I said

Humphrey: "just because I could control," I said

Nova: I sighed sadly and went to Katie, "I must get away from me, so I'm a danger and do not want to hurt you," I said sadly

Katie: I look for a moment and put my leg over hers and said warmly, "I will not let you, now more than ever need my support"

Nova: "It is not very dangerous, right Dad," I said with concern

Humphrey: "I agree with Katie, you can not get away from those who love you" I said

Nova: "but I will not hurt you," I said with concern

Humphrey: "I had the same fear, and I said the same thing to your mother, but she never turned away from me and was a great support, without it I'm sure you never would have controlled the wild side" will explain

Nova: I sighed in defeat and said, "okay, but on two conditions," he said

Humphrey, "which" ask him

Nova: "tomorrow I want you train me," I said

Humphrey, "All right," I said, nodding, "and the second" ask him

Nova: "I want you to make me a promise," I said

Humphrey: "What kind of promise" ask him

Nova: "I want you to promise me that if I lose control and I can not recover it, you avoid at all costs that hurts someone" asked

Humphrey: "I will refer not to what I think you mean" you ask in disbelief

Nova: "If I want you to finish me," I said seriously

Humphrey: "you can not ask me that, I can not kill you," I said shaking his head

Nova: "Dad would not be the same also could not live with myself knowing that hurt those I love you" I said

Humphrey: "You are my son, as you can ask me something like that" I said

Nova: "please, you're the only one who would be able to stop and you know," I said

Humphrey, "but I love you too, would never be able to," I said

Nova: "if you love me so much then do me that promise, I would be very unhappy if that happened," I asked

Humphrey: "okay, I promise" I said as he dropped a tear

Nova: "Thanks Dad," I said

Humphrey: "Do not forget you have to go back to the cave before dark" I said still quite sad, before going

Katie: both saw how it was, "Please do not think that is too much for your father" I asked

Nova: "If I lose control, I would become a monster, represent a great danger to all, and if I can not control myself, could kill many wolves, my father would be the one that would have the strength to stop, so it I asked, I could never live a life "to explain

Katie: "Do not be so pessimistic, I know you managed to dominate this savagery

Nova: smiled and said fondly, "thank you"

Katie: "It's nothing," I said as I licked her cheek, "now back with Reiz and Daisy"

Nova: both nodded and walked back

Humphrey: I sighed sadly, could not believe that I promised, "I will not be able to do, if it happened," I said to myself, then I realized I was going in front of the cave Scoot, "I guess Time to settle this once and for all "I seriously thought to myself, while changing my direction Cave Scoot

**¿** **Nova will be able to control your wild side?, ¿What is it that Humphrey will make a Scoot?, ¿Do puppies succeed in achieving its virtue?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so now**

**Thanks to Guest Toriz and giving me some ideas for this chapter, and to answer the question about the nightmares that Guest had puppies in her first adventure, just say that I was more than nightmares**


	5. there are still enemies

**The new challenges**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Humphrey: "I guess it's time to settle this once and for all" I seriously thought to myself, as it changed my direction Cave Scoot

Scoot: was working on the search for a cure for Blaze, note that when Humphrey entered the cave, "Hi Humphrey" he said looking down, embarrassed even to look

Humphrey: "Hi Scoot, something you have to talk," I said in a normal tone

Scoot: " what happen" I ask

Humphrey: "came to apologize to you, I should not be so hard on you yesterday, I know you wanted the best for everyone," I said honestly

Scoot: I was surprised by what he told me, shook my head and said, "had every right to be angry with me, and I only told the truth"

Humphrey: "I know, but still was very hard, very ugly things I said I never wanted to tell you that we are not friends," I said honestly

Scoot: I smiled when he said, "thank you" I said smiling

Humphrey: "It's nothing," I said, nodding, "I gotta go now, talk later" I said

Scoot: "take care" I said cheerful

Humphrey: I nodded and return to the cave where I saw Kate resting, "Hi honey how was your day" I asked

Kate: "Pretty boring, and as I was in training Tristan" asks rather curious

Humphrey: I sighed, "pretty slow, but does his best" I said

Kate: "Do not worry honey, there's still a long time," I said with affection

Humphrey smiled and said "it is true"

Kate: "by the way you talk to Nova and Katie" ask him

Humphrey: flatten their ears against my head when I mention it, "if I did," I said sadly

Kate: "what has happened" I asked concerned about the sudden change of humor Humphrey

Humphrey: "had the same reaction that I have long ago," I said

Kate: "I thought so," I said sadly

Humphrey: "I did promise something, which destroyed my heart," I said with great sadness

Kate: "asked you to finish him, if I could not regain control" asks

Humphrey: I was surprised when he said, "as you know" I asked surprised

Kate: "because once asked me the same" reminded him

Humphrey: "I did," I said surprised

Kate: "Yes, it was shortly after what happened with Cool, remember" I said

Flash back the next night, after the incident with Cool

Humphrey: I woke up in the middle of the night, I look around me and notice that it was still pretty late at night, I could not go back to sleep, I had a thought that kept hanging around my head, I woke up very carefully and walk until you cave entrance

Kate: I woke up when I felt movement beside me, when I looked I saw that Humphrey was sitting outside the cave looking at the scenery, I got up and walked up to her, "are you okay" I asked with some concern

Humphrey: "I was thinking about what happened to Cool" I said

Kate, "and allow yourself to torture, and it was not you know," I said with affection

Humphrey: "I know," I said with a sigh

Kate: "well you beat your overshooting, you yourself told me," I said

Humphrey: "for now, but eventually you will know that" I said

Kate: "but beat him again," I said with ease

Humphrey, "but what happens if the beats me" I asked with concern

Kate: "will not" I said tenderly

Humphrey, "but if it does, it would be a great danger to all, remember that when I step being an omega finish killing over ten alphas well trained, imagine what you could do now that I workout, could wipe out the entire flock" I said sadly

Kate: I stay silent, I knew I was right

Humphrey: "I only know that you just would control around, so I wanted to ask you something," I said

Kate: "it would be" I asked hoping it was not what I thought

Humphrey: "if you ever lose control and could not recover you want to finish me, you'll be the only one who could come close" to explain

Kate: "I can not ask for that, it would not be able to," I said sadly

Humphrey: "you do me a favor," I said

Kate: "I could never do, I love you too much to even consider doing something like this," I said sadly

Humphrey: "If you love me so I would do this favor, I would not know, would never be me, and I will not be a monster" to explain

Kate: Look down, sadly

Humphrey: "I do it for me" I asked softly

Kate: I felt sadly, "only as a last resort, but I hope it never comes to that," I said glumly serious tone and the last part

Humphrey: "thank you" I said

Kate: "We will have things to do" I said a little annoyed

End of flashback

Humphrey: "I remember now, seriously you bother much with me that day," I said, remembering

Kate: "I could blame" ask him

Humphrey: "Of course not, it's a hard promise to do" I said

Kate: "I know, and I was always afraid of the day I had to do it, but thankfully never came" I said

Humphrey, "although I was close, many times" I said

Kate: "I know, but never asked for faith in you" I said smiling

Humphrey: "I can never thank you for all the support they have given me throughout this time" I said

Kate: "We're partners is what we should do, besides I love you, and never fails to support you," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "love you too" I said lovingly, I approached her, and we both share a kiss full of masters and feeling

Kate: I enjoy the time left until the puppies went into the cave

Silver: "if they want to return later," I said jokingly

Humphrey: both split up and look at the puppies, "go to dinner" I said

Star: all nodded and walked to the cave

Nova: after dinner I saw that all my brothers began to play through the cave, but I saw that Dad left the cave and sat outside watching the scenery is, I slowly approached him and said "sorry if disturbed, but do not know how much reassures me that promise "

Humphrey: I sighed and told him, "If I'm upset, but it's not you, it's because I saw the need to ask, you know something I also asked him the same promise to your mother long ago," I said

Nova: "seriously" I said surprised

Humphrey: "I also had the same fear, but I knew I could always control when your mother was nearby, could ever hurt," I said

Nova: "then you understand the fear that I have," I said as I looked down

Humphrey: "better than anyone, but I'll give you some advice, do not let that fear control you, very strong you are a child, even more than me, I know you can beat the decontrol, keep in mind that you are never alone, you have to Katie, your brothers, your mother and me, you know I always support you, "I said wisely

Nova: I smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Dad," I said

Humphrey: "nothing son, now enter the cave, remember that tomorrow we one day of training" I reminded

Nova: both nodded and walked to the cave

Humphrey: "It's time to go to sleep," I told the puppies

Everyone nodded and settled to rest

Kate: Humphrey and I gave them good night pups and then settled to rest, "get some rest honey," I said affectionately

Humphrey: " sleeps well love" I said lovingly, both share a kiss and then we were asleep, the next morning I woke up earlier than usual, because I wanted to start the Nova training as soon as possible, gently lift me and I licked Kate's cheek fondly, I saw smiled, which made her smile, then I approached Nova, "It is time to wake up," I said in a low tone as he moved gently

Nova: yawn and half opened my eyes, I noticed that it was dark, "what happened to the sun" asked half asleep

Humphrey, "is not out yet," I said

Nova: "that, because I wake up so early," I asked as I turned and looked back to close my eyes

Humphrey: "Let's start with your training, now awake and arise" I said

Nova: "in five minutes" I said half asleep

Humphrey: I rolled my eyes and carefully what is up, and stood up, but fell back to the ground still asleep, I thought for a moment and I came up with a way to wake up, "I thought you wanted to control the chaos, to be with Katie, but it seems I'm wrong, "I said

Nova: I woke up when I heard, "if you want to train," I said as I stood still half asleep

Humphrey smiled and said, "First we go to the lake," I said

Nova: I nodded and started to follow him, when we got to the lake nearby asked, "why come to the lake?"

Humphrey: "to take a little water, I need you wide awake for training" to explain

Nova; I nodded and drink some water, then plunged my head, but takes it away because the water is very cold, "this very cold" I said as I shook the water

Humphrey: I chuckled, "I imagine," I said

Nova, "as will my training" asked anxious, but a little nervous

Humphrey: "It will be very similar to what I will be in phases, the first phase want to show humility, quiet, and cunning" I said

Nova: I nodded and said, "but I'm humble, calm and cunning"

Humphrey: I chuckled and said, "you're a good puppy, but you have a lot to learn, for example if you were very humble, I would not say that" I said

Nova: I stay silent because they knew he was right, after a while I asked, "and teach me"

Humphrey: "these are virtues of omegas, so I'll train with me and other omegas" explain

Nova: I nodded in understanding but I ask, "if we are to train with omegas because we get up so early, they will not be lifted until within several hours"

Humphrey: "I know, but to be the leader of the pack has its benefits," I said winking

Nova: I smiled and nodded

Humphrey: "Now come on, we should be waiting," I said

Nova: I nodded and followed my dad

Humphrey: both walked until we reached the center of the western forest

Nova: when we arrived at the western forest center could see my aunt, along with other wolf did not recognize

Humphrey: "Hi both, thanks for helping," I said gratefully

Lilly: "anything for the family," I said cheerful

Nova: "Hi Aunt" the salute

Lilly: "Hi Nova, let me introduce you to Angel he will be helping us with your training," he said

Angel: "gladly" greet him (A / N: has brown fur with black betas with cream chest, dark brown eyes)

Humphrey: "as you know your aunt is also a leader like your mom and I, but as it is such a large herd we split tasks, and aunt decided to take care of everything related to the omegas" explain

Nova: "It's like you've become a leader omega" I said

Lilly: "exactly, but there are so many wolves and still have other responsibilities, so I have a second in command who is Angel," I said

Nova: "I understand, but I have a question" I told them

Humphrey, "which is" ask him

Nova, "as my mom and uncles are the leaders, they do when they disagree about a topic" ask them

Lilly: "generally discussed it and we agreed, but your father is the one among the four major decision" to explain

Nova: I nodded in understanding

Humphrey: "I think it's best we start" I said

Lilly, Angel and Nova nodded and began to train all Nova, meanwhile in the mountains wolf fur Black with multiple white betas at your sides and in your face, and dark green eyes, was talking to a wolf pure white fur with dark blue eyes named Jay

"How long to finish the gun" the black and white wolf wonder

Jay: "In a few days it will be ready, Mr. Black," said the wolf

Black: "how long will it take us to get to Jasper," I asked

Jay: "Loading the gun is in about a month," I said

Black: "then prepared everything for the trip, we will start as soon as possible" to order

Jay: "then sir," I said before I

Black: I saw Jay went to prepare all the wolves, I smiled to myself and looked at the sky, and I decided to "avenge you father soon"

**¿** **Nova can control the decontrol?, ¿Do succeed in developing the virtues puppies?, ¿Who's father have been Black?, ¿What will be your weapon?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to comment on how you think the story so far**


End file.
